Back To December
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "aku tahu ini sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf, jadi kalau kau memilih untuk menolak ku kembal, aku mengerti, mungkin ini memang hukuman yang paling pantas untuk ku, atas segala hal yang sudah ku lakukan dan menyakiti mu."


**~Back to December~**

**Disclaimer: Finn, Rachel, dan Glee bukan punya saya, saya Cuma puny aide ceritanya aja.**

**Warning: OOC, Miss Typo dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan baca selamat membaca dan tolong tinggalkan reviewnya.**

"_**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to december all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to december, turn around and change my own mind and  
I go back to december all the time**_

_**Taylor Swift_Back to December"**_

Gadis itu menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya, ia duduk di atas ranjang dan menatap keluar, daun-daun mulai berguguran, ia membuka kaca jendela membuat angin musim gugur masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyapanya, ia menatap halaman belakang rumahnya dari kaca jenndela rumahnya di lantai dua. Seakan melihat sebuah film dokumentasi, ia kembali melihat dirinya dan seorang laki-laki bermain di atas tumpukan daun-daun kering yang berguguran. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha menghapus ingatan itu. Dia tak akan lagi bersamanya, menemaninya di sini, di setiap musim yang terus berganti, ini semua berawal dari ke bodohannya di bulan desember menjelang Natal waktu itu

Rachel Berry, berdiri menunggu seseorang di sebuah taman yang hampir seluruhnya di tutupi salju, sesekali ia merapatkan Shal dan jaket, yang ia gunakan. Ia menggambil ponselnya saat sebuah pesan masuk.

"maaf, aku terlambat, tunggu di sana sebentar lagi yah? Latihan ku selesai lima belas menit lagi." begitu isi pesannya, tapi Rachel mengacuhkannya dan menunggunya di sana, hari ini dia harus bicara dengan orang itu, dia harus bicara dengan Finn, dia tak bisa menundanya lagi.

Rachel menunggunya selama setengah jam, sampai akhirnya Finn datang dan memeluknya tapi Rachel melepaskan pelukannya, Finn mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Rachel dengan pandangan bertanya.

"ada apa?" tanya Finn

"Finn kita harus bicara." Ujar Rachel dingin

"ya sudah bicara saja, memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya Finn, Rachel menghela nafasnya baru setelah itu dia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku… tak bisa lagi melanjutkan ini semua dengan mu, kita harus mengakhirinya." Ujar Rachel, Finn masih terdiam mematung mendengar perkataannya tapi ia tiba-tiba tertawa

"Rachel, sayang, kau bicara apa sih? ini tidak lucu tahu!" ujarnya

"aku tak bercanda Finn, aku serius, aku lelah dengan sikap mu yang seperti itu, kau tak  
punya waktu untukku, kau terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mu sendiri akhir-akhir ini." Ujar nya

"Rachel, aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa mengakhiri semuanya, maafkan aku kalau selama  
ini aku tak memiliki waktu untuk mu dan terlalu sibuk, tapi aku janji ini tinggal  
beberapa hari lagi dan setelah itu aku akan selalu memiliki waktu untuk mu." Ujar Finn

"aku tak bisa Finn, aku sudah cukup bersabar, dan lagi pula selama ini aku tak pernah  
merasa bebas, saat bersama mu." Kata Rachel dingin

"ok! Aku minta maaf, tapi tolong jangan lakukan ini semua, jangan akhiri semuanya." Ujar Finn

"aku tak bisa Finn, maaf. Hubungan kita berakhir di sini." Kata Rachel lalu meninggalkan Finn sendirian di tengah-tengah hujan salju.

Rachel menghentikan taksi dan masuk kedalam, saat taksi yang ia tumpangi mulai berjalan, ia melihat Finn mengejar taksi itu dan mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

"berhenti, kita harus bicara!" ujar Finn tapi Rachel mengacuhkannya dan meminta supir taksi itu untuk mengemudikan mobilnya lebih cepat.

Rachel tiba di rumahnya dan tanpa bicara apapun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama miliknya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang ia mencoba memjamkan matanya tapi ia tak bisa, ia fikir ia akan jauh lebih baik jika tanpa Finn, tapi nyatanya? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Finn, ia merasa tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpanya, ia menekuk lututnya dan memluknya menatap keluar jendela, malam ini rasanya jauh lebih gelap dari biasanya. Bunyi ponselnya mengakhiri lamunannya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama pemanggil dan langsung menolak panggilan itu, Finn menelfonnya. Rachel meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

Rachel bangun pagi ini, dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah, begitu tiba di sana Finn langsung menghampirinya, Rachel menghindar darinya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya, Finn menghadang langkah nya dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Finn! Menyingkir!" ujarnya

"aku tak mau, aku ingin bicara dengan mu, kau tak bisa mengakhiri semuanya begitu  
saja!" ujar Finn

"aku tak mau bicara apapun dengan mu, dan berhenti memintaku untuk membicarakan  
hal itu lagi dengan mu, aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada mu!" ujar nya ketus lalu meninggalkan Finn yang masih berdiri mematung, di belakangnya.

Finn terus memintanya kembali, mengiriminya pesan setiap waktu, dan mengiriminya bunga mawar setiap pagi, tapi ia mengacuhkannya, ia tak pernah membalas satu pesan pun dari Finn, membiarkan bunga-bunga mawar yang di kirim Finn mati begitu saja.

Kini Finn berhenti melakukan itu semua, tapi Rachel merasa ada yang aneh, dia merindukan Finn nya, Finn yang selalu ada untuknya, perhatian padanya, selalu bersama dengannya, tak ada lagi yang membantunya membersihkan daun-daun yang gugur di halaman belakang, tak ada lagi yang menemaninya saat ia sendirian, tak ada lagi yang memeluknya, tak ada lagi senyum yang ia kagumi, tak ada lagi lelucon darinya. Rachel mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

_"bisa kita bertemu? Aku ingin bicara dengan mu, berdua saja. Di taman kota, hari ini  
jam sebelas siang." _Tulisnya lalu mengirimnya kepada Finn, ia kira Finn akan mengacuhkannya tapi ternyata ia salah, Finn membalas pesannya.

_"baiklah tuan putri kita bertemu di sana jam sebelah, see ya!" _itu isi balasan dari Finn, Rachel meletakkan ponselnya, dan berfikir tidakkah Finn terlalu baik padanya harusnya dia tak seramah ini padanya setelah semua yang ia lakukan.

Rachel bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap bertemu dengan Finn, ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan mengemudikannya menuju taman kota, begitu ia tiba di sana ia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon Beech yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya saat sebuah pesan masuk.

_"aku rasa aku akan datang agak terlambat."_ Begitu isi pesan dari Finn. Rachel tak membalas pesan itu, Rachel duduk menunggu Finn di sana, dan lima belas menit kemudian Finn datang, Rachel benar-benar merindukannya.

"Rachel!" panggilnya Rachel menoleh dan langsung memeluknya

"maafkan aku Finn!" ujarnya sambil memluk Finn sangat erat, Finn membalas pelukannya

"aku sudah memaafkan mu." Kata Finn, lalu Rachel melepaskan pelukannya

"dengan sangat mudah? Kau tahu aku sangat jahat pada mu, aku menyakiti mu." Ujar Rachel

"aku sudah melupakan semua itu." Ujar Finn sambil tersenyum padanya.

"aku bodoh Finn, aku selalu berfikir aku akan bebas setelah aku lepas dari mu tapi  
aku salah, aku justru merasa sakit dan selalu kembali ke kenangan buruk itu, aku rapuh  
tanpa mu, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa mu." Ujar Rachel

"dan aku juga merasakan hal itu Rach, aku membutuhkan mu, aku berhenti mengusik mu  
hanya untuk mencoba melupakan mu, tapi aku tak mampu." Ujar Finn, Rachel hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Finn.

"bisakah kita kembali lagi seperti dulu, Finn?" tanya Rachel.

"aku rasa tidak, Sandra. Mungkin aku memang sudah memaafkan mu, tapi rasa sakit ini  
belum hilang seutuhnya." Ujar Finn

"baiklah aku mengerti, aku melakukan kesalahan besar dan aku menyakitimu, dan sekarang  
aku kehilangan mu, hahaha benar-benar hukuman yang pantas ku dapatkan!" ujar Rachel membuat Finn menoleh ke arahnya.

"kita masih bisa jadi sahabat, Rach, aku rasa itu jauh lebih baik!" ujar Finn, Rachel mengangguk, ya, mungkin saja itu jauh lebih baik.

"boleh aku minta sesuatu Finn?" tanya Rachel

"apa itu?" tanya Finn

"cium aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya!" ujar Rachel, Finn mengabulkannya dia mencium Rachel, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, di bawah dedaunan yang mulai berguguran.


End file.
